warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shellheart
|namest=Deputy: Elder: |namesl=Shellheart Shellheart |familyt=Mate: Sons: |familyl=Rainflower (formerly) Oakheart, Crookedstar |mentor=''Unknown'' |apps=Oakheart |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Unknown |succeededby1=Crookedjaw |livebooks=''Crookedstar's Promise, ''Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''None''}} Shellheart is a dappled gray tom.Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Shellheart's mate, Rainflower, gives birth to his kits, Stormkit and Oakkit, during the middle of a storm. Stormkit is named after the storm, and Oakkit for the oak that sheltered them. :When Stormkit breaks his jaw and disfigures his face, Rainflower insists that Stormkit sleep in his own nest and wants to rename him Crookedkit. Shellheart gets furious at her and calls her heartless. Then he declares that if she names him Crookedkit, they were no longer mates and he would never share a den or a piece of fresh-kill with her ever again. :During Oakheart's warrior ceremony, Rainflower tells him that Crookedpaw would never be as great as him. Shellheart gets angry at her and defends Crookedpaw by yelling at her, "Can't you keep your thoughts to yourself, just once?" :After Mudfur announces that he wishes to become a medicine cat, Shellheart tells the Clan that he wants to step down from his position and become an elder. When Rainflower dies, Shellheart sees her dead body and is absolutely devastated by her death. Crookedjaw realizes that although Shellheart never understood how she was so heartless and favored Oakheart more than Crookedjaw, but he never stopped loving his former mate, even when she was cruel towards his son. Crookedjaw is named his successor. Later, Crookedjaw visits him after a Gathering. Shellheart tells his son how proud he is, and how proud Rainflower would have been. :One moon later, Shellheart is dead, and he is the one to give Crookedstar his ninth life, the life of loyalty. Bluestar's Prophecy :Shellheart is RiverClan's deputy under Hailstar's leadership. :Shellheart fights ThunderClan in a battle, which results from RiverClan crossing onto ThunderClan territory. Bluefur remembers wrenching her forepaw when Shellheart attacks her. Shellheart yowls at his Clanmates to "Fight you mouse-hearts!". Character Pixels Trivia *Despite being mentioned as a tom in the allegiances of ''Bluestar's Prophecy, he was mentioned to be a she-cat multiple times within the book.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pages 297, 298, and 300 *It was revealed on Vicky's Facebook page that Shellheart is the father of Lilystem's kits.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page *However, in the allegiances for Crookedstar's Promise, Rainflower is said to be the mother of Shellheart's kitsRevealed in the allegiances for Crookedstar's Promise. This was changed to prevent an inconsistency in a scene in the book.Revealed on Kate's blog. *It was revealed by Erin Hunter that Rainflower apologized to Shellheart in StarClan, and they made up. Family Members Mate: :Rainflower (formerly): Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: :Oakheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Crookedstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandson: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Minnowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Silverstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Grandsons: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Three Unidentified Kits:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat Status Unknown :Stormfur: Great Granddaughter: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Great-Great Grandson: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great-Great Granddaughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Elders